Brothers on a hotel bed
by Aliyela
Summary: Un voyage vers San Diego qui ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu... Slash Don Charlie. ATTENTION ! rating M pour lemon & inceste
1. Nuit de tempête

**Rating:** 18/ M / NC-17

**Disclaimer:** tous les personnages appartiennent à... une seconde, je ne trouve plus générique...

**Notes de moi:** voici ma première fanfic Numb3rs. Je dois rendre ici grâce à _ma lune_, qui par ses superbes histoires, m'a transmis l'envie d'explorer l'univers de la série dans mes écrits.

__

_**ATTENTION !!!!**_ Cette histoire comporte de l'inceste, avec LEMON yaoi à la clé. Après ça, moi je décline toute responsabilité.

En tout cas, si vous choisissez de continuer, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

« Charlie, est-ce que tu peux regarder à combien de kilomètres nous sommes de San Diego ?  
- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me laisser conduire ?  
- Non, ça va. Surtout qu'avec cette pluie, la route est un enfer.  
- Dis tout de suite que je ne sais pas conduire.  
- Euh... non. Mais là on a droit aux moussons californiennes. Alors si tu tiens à te crever les yeux à ma place pour suivre la route, surtout ne te gênes pas.  
Le plus jeune des Epps se renfrogna et saisit la carte routière. Au bout de quelques secondes.  
- Charlie, je t'ai demandé de me donner les kilomètres, pas de recalculer l'exactitude de l'échelle de la cartographie étatique.  
- Désolé, je pensais à autre chose.  
- Tu es encore vexé ?  
- Moi, vexé ? Tu plaisantes ?  
Don regarda son cadet en riant.  
- Si, tu es vexé !  
- Même pas vrai.  
- Si, tu as ce froncement, cette barre qui traverse ton front quand tu es mécontent.  
Renfrogné, le jeune homme ne put cependant s'empêcher d'admirer le sens de l'observation de son aîné. Ce dernier reporta son regard sur la route éclairée par les phares de leur véhicule.  
- Je te rappelle que c'est quand même pour toi qu'on va là-bas. Tu détestes le train et papa n'était pas libre cette semaine.  
- Autrement dit, tu fais oeuvre de charité...  
- Bien sûr que non. J'aurais refusé si ça ne m'avait pas tenté. Tu me connais; je dis toujours ce que je pense.  
- Je doute que passer trois jours dans un congrès de mathématiciens soit ta motivation principale.  
Il se força à sourire pour dire ironiquement:  
- Elle est blonde ou brune ?  
- Tu es vraiment persuadé que j'ai une copine dans chaque ville de l'État, toi !  
- Donne-moi une autre raison.  
- J'ai pas le droit de vouloir passer trois jours dans le sud avec mon petit frère ?  
- Mouais.  
Le scientifique fit une moue dubitative. Don se tourna à nouveau vers lui.  
- C'est pourtant la stricte vérité.  
- Pas de collègues à aller voir ?  
- Rien du tout. Je vais passer trois jours de farniente, tranquille.  
- Arrête, tu vas me donner envie.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu passes ta vie à bosser aussi ? Tu es pire que moi.  
Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que pendant ce temps-là, au moins il ne réfléchissait pas à autre chose qu'à ses maths chéries. Et la présence de Don a ce congrès allait vraiment finir par le troubler alors qu'il aurait dû se retrouver uniquement dans son élément.  
- C'est mon gagne-pain quand même. Je suis bien obligé de... ATTENTION !!! »  
Don vit soudain une imposante silhouette sombre en plein milieu de la route. Freinant de toutes ses forces sur le sol mouillé, il ne put empêcher le capot d'aller se fracasser contre le tronc d'arbre abattu sur la chaussée. Les airbags jaillirent hors de leurs boîtes, les ceintures de sécurité se bloquèrent violemment...

« Charlie ? Charlie, ça va ?  
Don reprit rapidement ses esprits. Saisissant le couteau qu'il portait toujours à la ceinture, il creva l'airbag du volant, puis celui se trouvant devant son frère. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, encore sonné.  
- CHARLIE !  
- Oui, ça va. Pas de problèmes.  
« _Tu parles ! Mon coeur se prend pour le batteur de Metallica_ » songea-t-il in petto.  
- Tu n'as rien toi ?  
- Non, c'est bon. Par contre on a un sérieux problème. »  
Et leurs deux regards se tournèrent vers le capot plié en accordéon et fumant, et vers l'arbre planté devant eux.  
Lentement, Charlie défit sa ceinture de sécurité, ouvrit la portière et sortit sous la pluie, l'esprit encore sous l'effet de la peur brutale qu'il avait eu. Il fit quelques pas et examina machinalement les dégâts.  
« Charlie ! »  
« CHARLIE !  
Il se retourna.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ne restes pas sous la pluie, tu vas attraper la mort.  
Don lui fit signe de rentrer dans la voiture. Puis comme son cadet ne bougeait pas, il sortit brusquement du véhicule, le saisit par le bras et le fit s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, à l'abri.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
- Attends.  
Don saisit son portable et tendit le bras.  
- Et merde !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Pas de réseau. Cette fichue tempête a dû endommager les antennes.  
- Pas étonnant, vu les troncs d'arbre qu'elle déracine. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
- Tu veux aller te promener dehors ?  
Le jeune mathématicien jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur à travers la vitre ruisselante d'eau.  
- Sans façons, merci.  
- Je propose donc qu'on reste ici, jusqu'à ce que ça se calme, qu'on ait un réseau quelconque ou qu'une voiture vienne faire demi-tour ici et nous emmène.  
- J'ai une question idiote. Pour le chauffage, ça donne quoi ?  
- Ca donne que le moteur est H.S. vu le choc. Par contre je dois avoir une couverture dans le coffre.  
- Tu te balades toujours avec des couvertures dans ta voiture ?  
- N'empêche que ça finit toujours par servir un jour; la preuve ! »  
Don sortit, s'abritant du mieux qu'il pouvait, sa veste sur la tête. Il ouvrit le coffre, saisit l'épaisse couverture et courut s'enfermer dans l'automobile. Il tendit le tissu à son petit frère, enfila son propre blouson qu'il avait laissé à l'arrière, et s'installa plus confortablement.  
Charlie s'enfouit sous la couverture sans dire un mot. L'effet de l'adrénaline disparu, il ne ressentait plus qu'une puissante fatigue. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son aîné; dans le même état que lui, Don sommeillait déjà, sans inquiétude aucune.

Au bout d'une heure, Don se réveilla brusquement. Un regard autour de lui, lui rappela où ils se trouvaient. Il observa alors son petit frère et se rendit compte qu'il était toujours éveillé.  
« Ca ne va pas ?  
Charlie tourna la tête au son de sa voix.  
- Si.  
- Tu n'es pas fatigué ?  
- Si, mais je ne veux pas dormir.  
- Quelle drôle d'idée. Pourquoi ça ?  
- J'ai froid.  
Le ton avec lequel il avait dit cela fit froncer les sourcils à Don. Le jeune homme continua de parler, une façon aussi pour lui d'évacuer la peur qui restait un peu en lui.  
- Les retombées de la frayeur, ça me donne toujours froid. Et je ne préfère pas dormir en étant gelé; ce n'est pas conseillé.  
- On n'est pas en Antarctique, Charlie. Tu ne risques rien à fermer les yeux maintenant.  
Mais il secoua la tête. La crainte du noir, du froid, de l'isolement était la plus forte. Le policier, qui connaissait son frère, comprit immédiatement. Sans se moquer, avec douceur, il lui dit:  
- Charlie, passe derrière.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Fais ce que je te dis.  
Épuisé, docile, le jeune mathématicien s'exécuta. Don verrouilla les portes de la voiture avant de s'extirper de son siège et fit de même, le rejoignant sur la large banquette arrière. Il ôta ensuite son blouson et le lui tendit.  
- Enfile ça.  
- Mais, et toi ?  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.  
Son cadet obéit. Don l'observa un instant mettant le manteau, puis il se cala, dos à la portière, les jambes allongées sur la banquette, et attira son jeune frère vers lui, son dos contre son propre torse, avant d'étendre l'épaisse couverture sur leurs deux corps.  
- Ca ira mieux comme ça. Tu peux dormir maintenant.  
- Don, je n'ai pas besoin.  
- Des clous. Nos corps se réchaufferont.  
Il s'enfouit davantage dans les plis de la couverture, posa sa main sur le front de Charlie et l'amena à poser sa tête sur le haut de sa poitrine.  
- Comme quand on était gosses. Tu n'as rien à craindre du noir Charlie.  
Don sentit enfin son frère se détendre entre ses bras. Il plia sa jambe gauche, son genou l'empêchant de glisser de la banquette.  
- Dors maintenant. »  
A bout de nerfs, le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Sa main vint se poser sur le genou du policier, et il s'endormit en quelques minutes.  
Don sentait la froidure de la vitre contre son dos, ce qui l'empêcha d'abord de sombrer dans le sommeil. Il sentait la poitrine de son cadet se soulever calmement sous son bras protecteur, ses mains qui réchauffaient ses jambes... C'était si bon de l'avoir ainsi, de l'avoir contre lui; si bon... et si dur aussi.  
Il essaya aussitôt de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Mais elles étaient récurrentes depuis bien des années. Et plus le temps passait, plus il les laissait s'infiltrer en lui, profondément, jusqu'à ce qu'elles fissent partie de lui jour et nuit.  
Son regard se posa sur son petit frère, endormi entre ses bras, rassuré, confiant. Quelle honte ! Comment pouvait-il avoir de telles idées ? Charlie était son cadet: il devait veiller sur lui, pas rêver de lui ! Don sentit aussitôt une douleur étreindre sa poitrine. Il aimait un homme, son frère de surcroît. Il n'était qu'un monstre, il ne pouvait pas être normal. Quel jeu, quel respect y avait-il là-dedans ?  
Épuisé, soudain las de penser, il ferma les yeux et tomba dans les bras de Morphée, mais non sans avoir auparavant embrassé les cheveux noirs et bouclés qui frôlaient son cou.

* * *

Voilà pour l'entrée en matière. Je tiens juste à dire au passage que cette histoire m'a été inspirée par _Brothers on a hotel bed_, un titre de Death Cab For Cutie. Ecoutez-la si vous en avez l'occasion, elle est magnifique.

Alors, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le chemin des reviews, je fais un plan: c'est en bas de la page à droite, heu, non, à gauche, pardon ! Quand on reste jusqu'à deux heures du matin devant son ordi, le cerveau finit par flancher un peu. ;)

Vos commentaires ? Coups de gueule ? Félicitations (bah quoi ça fait toujours plaisir) ? Critiques ?

A bientôt !


	2. Un réveil violent

**Rating:** 18/ M / NC-17

**Disclaimer:** tous les personnages appartiennent à... une seconde, je ne trouve plus générique...

**Notes de moi:** rien de bien méchant dans ce chapitre, promis. Le lemon, ce sera pour le prochain (eh oui, j'ai un planning très précis, lol).

**ATTENTION !!!!** Cette histoire comporte de l'inceste, avec LEMON yaoi à la clé. Après ça, moi je décline toute responsabilité.

**P.S.** Je me suis aperçue qu'en fait, le perso de Charlie n'avait pas les cheveux noirs, mais bruns. Non, j'ai pas besoin de lunettes ! C'est la faute aux projecteurs, na. Oh et puis flûte ! Quelle importance, franchement ? lol

Concernant le problème de permis soulevé par Cybélia (qui a raison au demeurant)... Je tiens à préciser que si ma mémoire ne me joue pas de tours, Charlie a la conduite accompagnée.

* * *

L'aîné des Epps se réveilla le premier. Il était très très tard, ou très tôt selon les points de vue. Les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à apparaître, formant une ligne rouge sombre le long de l'horizon. Un coup d'oeil sur sa montre le renseigna: quatre heures et demi du matin. Et personne n'était encore apparu sur la route menant à San Diego.  
Il ne pleuvait plus, mais tout le paysage était sans dessus dessous après la tempête de la nuit. Don s'étonna de leur isolement, de l'absence d'autres véhicules. Où étaient-ils tous passés ? La route était-elle vraiment coupée de part et d'autres ? Un coup d'oeil sur son téléphone le rassura vite: les lignes fonctionnaient à nouveau.  
Charlie remua entre ses bras, toujours endormi. Don rengaina son portable et observa son petit frère. Le jeune homme avait eu un sommeil agité. Il le serra davantage contre lui et passa une main froide sur son front blanc entouré de ses indomptables boucles noires. Son cadet avait bougé durant la nuit, et il entourait maintenant de son bras la cuisse de Don. Ce dernier déglutit profondément en en prenant conscience. Et il se força à penser à autre chose.  
Ils pourraient encore arriver à San Diego le jour même, à condition que la route soit rapidement dégagée. Mais il faudrait d'abord remorquer la voiture jusqu'à un garage, prévenir l'assurance et en louer une autre. Heureusement, le congrès de Charlie ne commençait que le lendemain. Enfin, voilà une mésaventure dont ils se seraient tous deux bien passés.  
Soudain, Don sentit à nouveau son frère bouger entre ses bras. Et à nouveau le reste du monde s'évanouit. Charlie faisait sans doute un de ses énièmes cauchemars. Le policier cala la tête de son cadet dans le creux de son épaule, et sa voix se fit rassurante.  
« Shhhh... Calme-toi Charlie. »  
Il eut l'effet escompté, et le jeune homme s'apaisa. Sans vraiment pouvoir résister, Don l'embrassa sur le front un instant, avant de se redresser. C'était mal. Mais c'était si tentant aussi ! 

Dans sa fin de sommeil, Charlie entendit la voix de son frère, chaude, comme un murmure rassurant. Déjà ses paupières se faisaient moins lourdes, et son cerveau se réveillait. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il sentit les lèvres de Don se poser sur son front pendant quelques courtes secondes. Le geste le fit frissonner. Il n'était pas déplacé, mais il le surprit néanmoins.  
Soudain, il sentit quelque chose, quelque chose de nettement plus dérangeant. Serré contre le torse de Don, contre son corps, il sentait une réaction, un changement, près de sa hanche. Ce n'était qu'un effleurement, involontaire, du jean de son aîné contre son corps, mais il sentait le sang affluer et prendre possession de son entrejambe. Ca n'avait rien de grave; un phénomène fréquent au réveil, chez beaucoup d'hommes. Et son frère était un homme, dans tous les sens du terme. C'était d'ailleurs cela, il fallait bien l'avouer, qui lui plaisait le plus chez lui, qui le rassurait toujours, qui l'attirait aussi.  
Ils n'avaient plus rien des petits garçons ou des adolescents qui jouaient entre eux, qui se découvraient en miroirs l'un de l'autre. Don... – et Charlie ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée – Don était toujours celui qui le pervertissait, qui lui avait appris les premiers prémices du plaisir. Il était vrai que leur différence d'âge jouait dans le passé en faveur d'un comportement pervers, mais jamais Charlie ne s'était senti abusé par ce regard d'ange gardien, par ces mains d'adolescent expert qui n'avaient fait que lui révéler les potentialités de son corps. Jamais, dans leurs jeux, leurs attouchements de gosses, l'aîné n'avait franchi les barrières de sa volonté.  
Seulement, ces mains, Charlie s'y était attaché. Et même si ses pensées ne pouvaient désormais plus passer pour une expérience, un questionnement d'adolescent bouleversé, il n'avait jamais cherché à les effacer.  
Et ce contact contre sa hanche, cette réaction typiquement masculine, lui remit en mémoire toutes leurs expériences, ridicules au regard de ce qui se jouait vraiment dans une relation d'adultes. Charlie avait laissé grandir son amour pour son frère, pour beaucoup de raisons, toutes plus bancales les unes que les autres pour une personne extérieur à leur étrange duo...

Perdu dans ses pensées, Don reprit soudain contact avec la réalité en se rendant compte qu'il avait perdu tout contrôle sur son corps. Pestant intérieurement, il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour se calmer, et changea de position pour ne plus être en contact avec le corps de son petit frère, situation qui n'arrangeait absolument rien.  
Lorsque Charlie sentit son frère bouger brusquement, il se réveilla complètement et ouvrit les yeux. Il se détacha du corps du policier, se frotta les paupières et le regarda.  
« Salut.  
- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.  
- Je ne faisais plus que somnoler, ne t'en fais pas. Quel heure est-il ?  
- Près de cinq heures.  
Même s'il espérait que son frère n'avait rien senti, Don était particulièrement mal à l'aise. Le mathématicien rit sous cape devant son silence gêné et son expression troublée. Ils semblaient soudain revenus à l'époque où le cadet surprenait son grand frère sous la douche ou lui piquait les magazines cachés sous son matelas.  
- Tu crois qu'on risque de rester encore longtemps ici ?  
- Aucune idée. Mais le téléphone remarche. »  
Charlie avait inconsciemment laissé glisser son regard le long du jean de son aîné. Il essaya de se reprendre, fermant et rouvrant les yeux. Mais rien n'y faisait. Des souvenirs obsédants refaisaient surface. « _Des jeux. Ce n'étaient que des jeux !_ » Tentait-il de se répéter. Pour résister, il regarda son frère dans les yeux, mais c'était encore pire. Le policier était coincé contre la portière, les cheveux collés contre la vitre, humidifiés par la buée... C'était un supplice. Tout chez Don était un véritable appel à la débauche.  
Pour se sauver de cette situation, Don choisit de reprendre le contrôle... et de jouer la carte de l'humour.  
« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien.  
Piqué au vif, Charlie répliqua:  
- Désolé chef. Mais ça ne te gênait pas tant que ça avant.  
Et merde ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Charlie mentionnât cette période ? A nouveau Don se massacra les lèvres en se les mordant, à tel point qu'un filet de sang commença à couler.  
- Eh, arrête de te trancher les lèvres ! Je plaisantais, Don.  
- Merci de préciser. Regarde dans une des poches de mon blouson, il doit y avoir des mouchoirs.  
Le jeune homme ôta le manteau, fouilla dans les poches et lui lança le paquet.  
- Alors cette fois tu n'as plus aucune excuse pour ne pas me répondre. Blonde ou brune ?  
- Charlie !  
- Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit d'être curieux.  
- Tu ne tireras rien de moi, laisse tomber.  
- Pfff ! Tu n'étais pas aussi cachottier avant.  
Don essuya le sang de sa lèvre et le fusilla du regard. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter. Bien que le mettant au supplice, cet interrogatoire était aussi assez divertissant.  
- Je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose. Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?  
- Parce que ça ne te regarde pas.  
- Menteur. On n'a jamais cessé de parler de nos conquêtes depuis qu'on est gosses. Tu nous fais un plan « amour secret et interdit » ou quoi ?  
- Exactement.  
Charlie fixa son aîné en haussant un sourcil.  
-C'est une blague ?  
Puis il sut en l'observant que ça n'en était pas une.  
- Je serais bien la dernière personne à te faire du tort. Et tu ne veux même pas m'en parler, à moi ?  
- Surtout pas à toi.  
Cette phrase lui fit mal, très mal. Don le traitait soudain à nouveau comme le cadet déconnecté de la réalité, le petit frère à protéger, un enfant à la discrétion versatile. Et il n'y avait rien au monde qui pouvait le mettre autant en rage.  
- Je te remercie.  
Don comprit trop tard quel mal il venait de faire à son cadet. Il voulut se rattraper et expliqua d'une voix maladroite:  
- Ca n'est pas à cause de toi, Charlie. Je ne peux juste pas en parler. C'est un secret.  
- Va te faire foutre avec tes secrets. »  
Et le jeune mathématicien sortit brusquement de la voiture en claquant la portière. Don resta quelques instants immobile, fatigué, le moral en berne, avant de sortir pour tenter de rattraper son erreur. Déjà son frère s'était éloigné sur le bord de la route.  
« Charlie !  
Il s'arrêta.  
- Charlie, arrête. J'ai pas dis ça contre toi.  
- Génial. Et tu l'expliques comment cette phrase ?  
- J'ai quand même le droit de vouloir me taire, non ?  
- Tu n'as jamais refusé qu'on discute de nos histoires. Tu m'as déjà remis à ma place, mais jamais comme ça.  
- Ce que tu peux être susceptible quand tu t'y mets !  
- J'ai le droit d'avoir ma fierté quand même !  
- Tout ça parce que je ne veux pas parler de mes histoires de coeur.  
Charlie fit volte-face et revint vers son frère. Il était furieux, vexé, blessé.  
- Il y a une façon de le dire. « Surtout pas à toi ». A t'entendre, on dirait que je suis l'Antéchrist.  
Il posa soudain sur Don un regard chargé de suspicion.  
- A moins que ça ne me concerne en quelque chose ?  
Cette fois, en dépit de tout son self-contrôle, le policier ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.  
- Si c'était le cas, j'aurais évité de te mettre la puce à l'oreille. Réfléchis un peu voyons.  
Furieux, Charlie posa un doigt sur la poitrine de son frère.  
- La confiance, ça marche dans les deux sens, mon cher frère.  
- Ca n'a rien à voir !  
- Excuse-moi, mais j'ai du mal à boire tes paroles maintenant.  
- Tu es stupide.  
Avant même qu'il eût fini sa phrase, Don sut qu'il était allé trop loin. Charlie se figea imperceptiblement pendant un court instant, puis toute sa fierté reprit le dessus, et il décocha un somptueux crochet du droit à son aîné.  
Surpris, le policier ne s'écarta pas, et il sentit sa lèvre inférieure se fendre sous la pression du contact. Un goût de sang se répandit dans sa bouche tandis qu'il reculait, sonné.  
Charlie prit subitement conscience de son acte au moment où son frère titubait en encaissant le choc. Il aurait voulu se frapper à son tour. Horrifié, comme émergeant d'un rêve, il se précipita vers lui.  
- Don !  
Il se tenait debout, les mains sur les jambes pour se remettre du choc. Charlie saisit son bras et l'aida à se redresser.  
- Don je suis désolé ! Ca m'a échappé ! Je ne voulais pas.  
Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Don esquissa un sourire et essuya un peu du sang qui coulait sur son menton.  
- C'est pas grave. Je l'avais un peu cherché quand même.  
Charlie le prit dans ses bras, bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était presque en pleurs.  
- Excuse-moi Don. Excuse-moi.  
Puis il examina sa lèvre fendue.  
- Je t'ai massacré en plus.  
- Je m'en remettrai. Tu as sacrément amélioré ton droit, dis-moi.  
- C'est pas drôle, rétorqua son frère en prenant son visage entre ses mains.  
Il essuya du pouce un autre filet rougeoyant. Don essaya de le consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
- Sois fier. Maintenant c'est toi qui mets des raclées à ton grand frère.  
- J'aurais pu vraiment te blesser.  
Don sentait les mains de son petit frère sur sa peau, son souffle si proche... Il pouvait même voir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Charlie avait toujours été si émotif, si sensible... Il posa à son tour ses mains sur le cou de son cadet et leurs fronts se rencontrèrent.  
- Ce sera pour toutes les fois où j'ai eu le dessus quand on était mômes.  
- Je ne voulais pas faire ça.  
- Peut-être que si. Je n'avais pas à te dire ce que je t'ai dit.  
- Non, je n'avais qu'à arrêter d'insister. Mais j'avais peur. Ca me donnait l'impression que tu t'éloignais de moi avec tes secrets.  
Le policier cru soudain comprendre ce qui avait mis Charlie dans cet état. Le jeune homme avait toujours eu peur de perdre la confiance de son grand frère; son père le lui avait toujours dit et répété.  
- Tu es mon frère, mon meilleur partenaire. Et tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance au monde. Mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que nous n'avons pas quelques secrets l'un pour l'autre. Peux-tu me regarder dans les yeux et me jurer que tu n'en as aucun pour moi ?  
Charlie secoua imperceptiblement la tête.  
- Non.  
Puis il releva le chef et contempla son aîné.  
- Mais comment en est-on arrivés là ?  
Le souvenir de la situation de départ les envahit à nouveau et jeta le trouble. Charlie parvint à s'asseoir sur sa jalousie pour demander:  
- Avant j'aurais pu croire à un réveil mouvementé. Mais vu ta réaction... Est-ce que tu as un problème, Don ? Un problème avec quelqu'un ?  
Il hocha lentement la tête. Charlie le serra davantage contre lui.  
- Aucune femme ne devrait avoir le droit de faire souffrir un type aussi chic que toi.  
En dépit de tous ses talents d'acteur, Don avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son émotion. Il s'accrocha aux épaules du jeune homme et resta dans ses bras plusieurs secondes.  
- Merci. Je t'aime, petit frère, murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
Charlie frémit à ces mots. C'était un truc à lui faire perdre la tête. Don se redressa. Un goût salé de sang persistait sur sa bouche. Son cadet ne l'avait vraiment pas raté.  
- Tu devrais te mettre à la boxe, il se pourrait que tu y aies de l'avenir. » Se moqua-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

La main de Charlie se trouvait toujours sur la nuque de Don, et ce fut ce contact, resté ininterrompu depuis plusieurs minutes, qui le fit s'autoriser à espérer.  
A espérer qu'il n'allait à son tour prendre un coup après ce qu'il allait faire.  
Et aussi vite qu'il l'avait frappé, Charlie embrassa son frère. Toujours de la même façon, il agissait encore sur un coup de tête, comme si le petit surdoué ne savait soudain plus faire que ça. Il agrippa sa nuque et saisit ses lèvres entre les siennes. Bien sûr, une tension sourde parcouru le corps de Don, comme s'il se préparait à le repousser. Et ce fut effectivement ce qui se produisit quelques secondes plus tard.  
« Charlie !  
- Excuse-moi, fit précipitamment ce dernier.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
Puis il regarda attentivement son cadet.  
- Encore un de tes coups de folie, hein ? »  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Il avait trop honte pour ça.  
Brusquement, Don le saisit par le cou. Il s'attendit alors à recevoir un coup magistral. Mais au lieu de cela, son frère imita son geste et colla sa bouche contre la sienne. Charlie en hoqueta presque de surprise. Il sentit l'humidité chaude des lèvres de son aîné contre les siennes, et faillit se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Soudain, Don rompit le contact. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de son petit frère.  
« Charlie, tu es au courant qu'on est en train de faire quelque chose d'abominable ?  
- Je m'en fous ! S'exclama soudain le jeune homme.  
Et il reprit le baiser là où le policier l'avait laissé, laissant glisser ses mains sur la chemise froissée de ce dernier. Son frère le reprit par les épaules pour l'observer à nouveau, interloqué.  
- Comment peux-tu dire que tu t'en fous ?  
- Parce que si c'était pas le cas, on n'en serait pas là tous les deux.  
Il soutint fermement le regard de son aîné, plein d'assurance.  
- Si tu n'es pas sûr, si tu trouves ça abominable, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas repoussé, frappé, insulté ?  
Don n'en revenait pas. Il avait presque le sentiment d'avoir une autre personne devant lui, un autre Charlie.  
- Tu t'es accommodé avec ta conscience alors ? Mais qui te dit que moi je réussis à le faire ?  
- Dis-moi d'attendre. Dis-moi de m'éloigner et je le ferai.  
Le laisser partir ? Maintenant ? Plutôt crever ! Les mots résonnèrent tous seuls dans sa tête. Devant lui, dans l'expectative, Charlie ne bougeait pas. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel regard chez son frère: un regard dur, décidé, fier aussi... Le regard d'un homme qui n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'épargne. Et pour une fois, c'était Don qui hésitait.  
- Charlie, je.  
Le jeune homme l'observa en haussant un sourcil, les bras croisés. Déboussolé, Don contempla la route déserte, l'étendue vide autour d'eux, la falaise qui apparaissait un peu plus loin, le ciel où commençait à apparaître un astre rougeoyant... Il sentait l'angoisse monter en lui, toujours plus fort, et il finit par tomber à genoux dans l'herbe humide.  
Le coeur de Charlie fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il se précipita vers lui.  
- Don ? Don, ça va ?  
Son frère posa sur lui un regard qui le bouleversa.  
- Je voudrais t'aimer. Je ne demande qu'à t'aimer, fit-il, au bord des larmes. Comment fais-tu pour passer outre tout ce que le monde nous a appris ?  
- Je t'expliquerai, répondit son cadet en le prenant dans ses bras. Fais-moi confiance, ça n'a rien d'impossible. »  
Puis soudain, il redressa la tête et regarda la route. Une voiture arrivait, ils l'entendirent tous les deux. Avec l'aide de son frère, Don se releva avant de retourner à leur propre véhicule. Un coup d'oeil sur sa montre le renseigna: il était cinq heures du matin passées.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'ai voulu un peu changer et mettre Charlie en position de force pour une fois. C'est quand même pas facile de ne pas trahir l'esprit des personnages... Pffff !! 

ATTENTION les âmes sensibles !! Le prochain chapitre contiendra du LEMON ! (on pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas prévenu)


	3. Conséquences illogiques

**Rating:** 18/ M / NC-17

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à... une seconde, je ne trouve plus le générique... M... c'est quoi déjà ? Bon, en tout cas ils ne sont pas à moi (ça se saurait !)

**Notes de moi**: aïe aïe aïe !!! Je crains que la mention LEMON EXPLICITE ne soit à apposer sur ce chapitre. Tiens, c'est bizarre, j'entends surtout des cris de joie. Ce monde n'est donc rempli que de pervers ? lol

Ma lune: tu as raison ma belle. Don a bien des cachotteries à son frère dans le passé, mais bizarrement, j'ai préféré oublier ça.

**ATTENTION !!!**! Cette histoire comporte de l'inceste, avec LEMON yaoi à la clé. Après ça, moi je décline toute responsabilité.

* * *

« Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance.  
Épuisé, Don essaya de ne pas flancher et regarda l'agent de police qui les avait ramené en ville, au commissariat. Aimable, il s'était occupé pour eux d'envoyer dépanneuse et voirie sur le lieu de leur accident.  
Les heures de sommeil manquantes commençaient à se faire sentir, et l'agent du FBI avait de plus en plus de mal à rester alerte. Il se frotta les yeux et jeta un coup d'oeil aux affaires qu'ils avaient récupéré dans la voiture.  
- Merci.  
- Il y a eu pas mal d'accidents dans le comté cette nuit. Le temps a été horrible. Les arbres et les éoliennes ont pas mal souffert.  
- Est-ce qu'il y a possibilité de louer une voiture dans le coin ?  
- Bien sûr. Allez à la mairie. A quelques dizaines de mètres, il y a une agence de location.  
- Merci encore.  
- De rien. »  
Le policier le salua et partit répondre au téléphone. Soudain inquiet, Charlie saisit le bras de son frère.  
« Rassure-moi: tu n'as pas l'intention de reprendre la route maintenant ?  
- Il vaudrait mieux, si on veut arriver à San Diego pour ce soir. A moins que tu ne préfères prendre le train, ajouta-t-il ironiquement.  
- Hors de question. Tu ne prends pas le volant. Tu t'es vu ? Tu tiens à peine debout.  
Don baissa la tête. Son cadet avait raison: il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour conduire. Passer outre cette fatigue serait dangereux, pour eux deux.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Tu veux prendre le volant ?  
- Tu parles. Je suis presque aussi épuisé que toi.  
Il saisit son sac et celui de Don, avant de prendre son frère par le bras.  
- Allez, viens. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire: dormir. » 

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ils s'étaient trouvé un petit motel, propre, tranquille, dans le centre-ville. Un petit motel comme il y en avait des milliers aux États-Unis.  
A peine entré, Don s'affala sur le large lit. Bien sûr, ce deux-places, il allait devoir le partager avec son frère, mais il était dans un tel état de fatigue qu'il n'y pensa pas plus que ça. Il fallut que Charlie l'interpelle pour l'empêcher de sombrer immédiatement dans le sommeil.  
« Tu comptes dormir comme ça ?  
- Quelle importance ?  
- Quand tu sentiras les coutures de ton jean massacrer tes cuisses, tu comprendras.  
Ramené à la réalité, Don plongea la main dans son sac de voyage, saisit un pantalon de sport et se changea. Après avoir enlevé son jean et sa chemise, il se glissa sous les draps et laissa retomber sa tête dans l'oreiller moelleux.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit les draps se froisser. Son frère venait de le rejoindre. Charlie tira la couverture sur eux et se tassa de son côté. Don sentit cette distance qui s'était installée entre eux, autant physique que spirituelle, et malgré son envie de dormir, il voulut d'abord la réduire à néant, pour que tout fût bien clair, pour plus tard.  
- Charlie ?  
Son cadet se retourna et le regarda.  
- Quoi ?  
Don souleva son bras, qui semblait peser une tonne, et le tendit vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier comprit. Soulagé et reconnaissant, il vint se blottir contre son frère. Don l'entoura de ses bras, laissant reposer son dos contre son propre torse, et ferma les yeux.  
- Don ? »  
N'obtenant pas de réponse, Charlie se tordit le cou pour voir son aîné. Celui-ci dormait déjà, paisiblement. Un sourire sur les lèvres, le mathématicien reprit sa position initiale, ses mains sur celles de son frère, et cessa à son tour de lutter contre le sommeil.

Lorsque Don se réveilla, le soleil était déjà dans sa course descendante, sa lumière traversant à peine les persiennes. La première chose qu'il sentit fut la chaleur de l'oreiller contre sa joue. Puis il ouvrit les yeux.  
Il reposait sur le ventre, sa main posée sur l'estomac de son frère qui s'était un peu éloigné. Sans faire le moindre geste, il contempla Charlie qui dormait toujours. Toujours aussi frileux, le jeune homme avait piqué presque toute la couverture et s'était enfoui dessous. Se retournant, le policier saisit sa montre sur la table de nuit: quatre heures de l'après-midi. Bon sang, ils étaient toujours aussi flemmards l'un que l'autre. Ils avaient dormi presque dix heures !  
Aux mouvements de l'aîné, Charlie s'était réveillé lui aussi. Clignant des yeux, il s'étira puis se redressa, surpris de ne pas être dans sa chambre. Tout lui revint alors en mémoire. Son regard se porta alors sur son frère qui contemplait sa montre.  
« Comment est-ce que tu fais pour avoir toujours aussi chaud ?  
- Quoi ?  
Don se souvint tout à coup qu'il dormait toujours torse nu. Il rit doucement.  
- Je ne sais pas. Je dois avoir un thermostat interne très efficace.  
- Veinard.  
Charlie frotta ses mains froides l'une contre l'autre. Don le regarda faire, l'esprit soudain occupé par la mention de leurs températures respectives... et par toutes les références s'y rapportant.  
Ce n'était pas qu'il avait eu le temps de réfléchir durant son sommeil, loin de là pourtant.  
- Charlie, écoute.  
Il sourit nerveusement puis se mordit les lèvres avant de continuer.  
- Comment as-tu fait ? Comment es-tu passé outre... ?  
- Les interdits ?  
On aurait dit qu'il lisait dans ses pensées. Don acquiesça sans dire un mot.  
- Comment est-ce que j'ai pu dépasser l'interdit de l'inceste ?  
Son frère grimaça à ce mot. Le mathématicien se rapprocha et déposa un baiser soft sur ses lèvres.  
- Le prononcer, c'est déjà oser en parler, c'est déjà mettre les règles à mal. Dis-le Don.  
Il se transformait soudain en un étrange professeur. L'aîné des Epps ferma les yeux, tentant de vaincre ses tabous.  
- Je ne peux.  
- Dis-le, répéta-t-il.  
- Inceste !  
Le mot avait jailli hors de ses lèvres, presque provocateur. Son frère se souleva alors sur un coude et sourit.  
- Tu n'as pas voulu me confier ton secret cette nuit. Maintenant je comprends lequel c'était.  
Il glissa un doigt sur la blessure qu'avait laissé sa main sur les lèvres du policier.  
- Je vais te dire l'un des miens.  
Sa main pleine d'une nouvelle assurance, parcourut un instant les contours du torse de son frère.  
- Il n'y a pas de miracles sous mon attitude. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié durant toutes ces années où tu étais loin de la maison. Quand j'ai vieilli, quand il a fallut mettre un mot, un mot précis sur ce que je ressentais pour toi, ça n'a pas été sans douleurs. Alors j'ai abordé les choses scientifiquement.  
Malgré sa tension, Don sourit.  
- Ce n'est pas un plaisanterie. Nous avons un département de psychologie, et un de sociologie, à l'université. Et j'y ai passé de longues, de très longues heures. »  
« J'ai fais des recherches. Je cherchais à connaître davantage mon ennemi, cet interdit millénaire qu'on nous enseigne à tous lorsqu'on est gosses. Et j'ai découvert de nombreuses choses, des histoires qui m'ont renseigné.  
- Lesquelles ?  
- Sais-tu que dans de nombreuses civilisations, sans apporter de descendants, les mariages consanguins, fraternels même, étaient fréquents, comme en Égypte ou dans le monde romain ? Sais-tu que de nombreux frères et sœurs sont tombés amoureux sans se connaître, sans connaître leurs liens de parenté ? C'était uniquement lorsqu'ils le découvraient qu'ils ne pouvaient soudain plus se toucher. Si tout le monde restait dans l'ignorance, alors leur relation semblait naturelle.  
- C'est la vérité ?  
- C'est une norme, Don. C'est un interdit social, rien de plus. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas ses raisons d'être, mais plutôt qu'il n'est pas immuable pour qui veut le braver. Je ne te dis pas non plus qu'on en souffrirait pas, mais par contre, aux yeux de la biologie, de la nature, nous ne sommes pas malveillants. L'étiquette « inceste pervers » n'est qu'un mot inventé par la société pour éviter trop de dérives.  
Il réfléchit quelques instants.  
- Bien sûr, c'était aussi sans doute un moyen d'assurer la perpétuité de l'espèce humaine en empêchant les relations fraternelles de se multiplier. Une méthode comme une autre pour limiter la consanguinité.  
Perdu, abasourdi, Don se passa les mains sur le visage.  
- Voilà. Voilà comment j'ai fait. Voilà mon secret. Regarde-moi Don. Ai-je l'air d'un pervers ? Suis-je un monstre ? Est-ce que dans la rue quelqu'un pourrait, rien qu'en me dévisageant, me taxer d'abomination vivante ? Je ne crois pas. Je suis passé outre les règles parce que ce ne sont que des humains qui les ont faites, et non pas je ne sais quelle entité divine ou quelle morale supérieure.  
Son aîné le contempla tout à coup, interpellé par ses paroles, presque émerveillé par tant de courage. Et plus les secondes passaient, plus il se disait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer de ce puits de savoir qu'était Charlie, de ses boucles noires et de son visage d'ange. Et à ce moment-là, il était vraiment comme un ange, il apportait des réponses à toutes ses questions, invalidant ses craintes... On lui avait appris, lorsqu'il était tout petit, qu'aimer son frère comme on devait aimer une femme, c'était mal. Mais maintenant... C'était ce même frère qui venait lui dire que ce n'était pas mal, que ça arrivait, et que ce n'était pas pour autant qu'on devait se haïr ou se flageller. Don était quelqu'un d'intelligent; il n'eut aucune difficulté à faire la synthèse de ce que Charlie lui avait expliqué. Et une chose en ressortait.  
Son frère l'aimait, vraiment, depuis des années.  
A cette pensée, il étendit presque timidement les bras et vint repousser les boucles noires qui tombaient devant les yeux du mathématicien.  
- Alors nous ne faisons rien de mal ?  
- Aux yeux des Hommes, peut-être. Aux yeux de la vie, non.  
Charlie décida de prendre les choses en main. Il se rapprocha et monta sur le corps de son frère. Ses deux mains posées près de son visage, il le regarda.  
- Rien ni personne ne viendra te foudroyer sur place, Don.  
- Tu me protégeras ? Demanda ce dernier en souriant.  
- Je te protégerai. »  
Et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.  
Le baiser interdit ! Le baiser briseur de tabous ! Charlie prit doucement les lèvres de son frère entre les siennes, s'étendant sur lui. Leurs corps rentraient en contact pour la première fois et les mains de l'aîné prirent leurs marques, glissant d'abord dans les longs cheveux noirs.

Soudain, Don entrouvrit les lèvres pour mieux saisir celles de son frère. Et le jeune homme approfondit leur baiser, lui donna un ton plus passionné, sa langue partant à la découverte de la bouche de son compagnon. Il fit couler un feu brûlant dans ses veines, réveillant de vieilles sensations enfouies au plus profond de son cerveau. Charlie se souvint soudain d'une de ses anciennes compagnes qui travaillait sur les circuits cérébraux du plaisir. Accumbens ! Tout venait du noyau Accumbens ! Et il se promit de l'activer, de le faire vibrer, jusqu'à ce que Don en crie de plaisir.  
Ses mains partirent à la découverte du torse qui se trouvait sous lui. Aucun vêtement ne lui barrait la route, et il sentit son frère qui avait la chair de poule sous ses caresses, lorsqu'il passait lentement le bout de ses doigts le long de son corps, sur sa taille, sur son ventre... Il était à chaque fois parcouru de violents frissons, accentués par le contact de la peau encore froide du mathématicien.  
Charlie contrôlait tout, et cette situation lui plaisait. Il pouvait à loisir explorer le corps de son frère, si longtemps désiré. Au bout d'un moment, ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche pour s'aventurer sur son cou, son épaule, ses pectoraux. Il le sentit s'arquer sous lui lorsqu'il posa sa bouche sur l'un de ses tétons et lécha l'appendice de chair. Et il décida alors de jouer avec ses sensations, de faire monter la pression, de le torturer lentement... Ses lèvres continuèrent leur chemin, toujours plus bas. Arrivé sur le ventre de son aîné, il embrassa ses abdominaux et écartait le haut de son pantalon, juste pour découvrir sa hanche, avant de venir tracer la forme de l'os qu'il sentait sous la peau, d'un côté, puis de l'autre.  
Don n'en pouvait plus. Il était dans un monde totalement inconnu, et la nouveauté, le franchissement de l'interdit était déjà excitant en soi. Mais son frère... Bon sang, il le rendait totalement dingue ! Il n'en pouvait plus de sentir sa bouche sur son corps, sur sa peau hyper-réactive. La torture n'en finissait pas. Charlie semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire monter son désir, encore et encore, comme pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller.  
Soudain, le jeune homme cessa ses caresses et remonta vers son visage. Don le regarda, incompréhensif. Le cadet posa une main sur sa joue et sourit.  
« Tu vois, rien ne nous arrive. Je t'aime, tu te laisses aimer... En sommes-nous morts pour autant ?  
- Toi je ne sais pas, répondit Don dans un souffle, mais moi je vais y rester si tu continues comme ça.  
Sa voix était rauque. Et effectivement, Charlie sentait contre lui ce désir qui s'emparait de toutes les fibres de son frère. La main de ce dernier parcourait maintenant le dos du jeune scientifique, glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant d'oser, enfin, s'aventurer plus bas. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour profiter de cette caresse, avant de le regarder à nouveau, ses doigts jouant avec ses cheveux courts et décoiffés.  
- Don ? Je ne te poserai qu'une question.  
Son grand frère le contempla intensément. Il se pencha alors et murmura:  
- J'ai envie de toi, depuis longtemps. J'ai envie de te sentir contre moi, me faisant l'amour. Toi, uniquement toi.  
Son souffle brûlant contre son oreille... Don ferma les yeux. Il sentit son membre durcir à ces mots, et le peu de pensées raisonnables qui lui restaient furent brouillées pour ne plus laisser place qu'à une envie... La plus intense. Charlie se redressa.  
- Veux-tu m'aimer, Don ? »  
Ces yeux d'ange lui feraient toujours perdre la tête.  
Pour toute réponse, Don le serra lentement entre ses bras, avant de le faire habilement basculer sous lui. Puis il le débarrassa de son tee-shirt avant de venir embrasser son torse mince recouvert d'une très légère toison brune. Priant pour que sa soudaine assurance ne le trahisse pas, il fit descendre sa langue sur la peau salée, entre ses côtes. En même temps, ses mains baissaient lentement le survêtement qui couvrait encore son corps. Don remonta ensuite vers le visage de son frère pour profiter encore de ses lèvres. Et alors qu'il lui donnait un profond et puissant baiser, sa main vint effleurer l'entrejambe de Charlie. Il le sentit se réchauffer brusquement entre ses bras tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Et lorsqu'il passa outre cette barrière de coton, son oreille attentive perçut les premiers gémissements de son cadet. C'était un son unique, qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis plus de quinze ans; un son qui lui avait manqué.  
Il sentit les muqueuses sous ses doigts, chaudes, gorgées de sang. Son frère avait grandi depuis leurs derniers jeux. Il était devenu un homme, dans toute sa splendeur, et Don en avait maintenant la preuve. Ses doigts caressèrent le sexe de son frère avec lenteur, sa langue repartit à la conquête de son cou. Le corps de Charlie s'arquait, encore et encore. Les yeux fermés, le jeune homme n'était plus que sensations. Soudain, lorsque son frère posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, il les sentit trembler. Il rouvrit immédiatement les yeux et vit que son frère avait l'air bouleversé.  
« Don ?  
- Charlie... Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?  
Incrédule, le jeune scientifique contempla son aîné.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
Charlie sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Puis... Il observa soudain plus attentivement son frère, et son œil expert détecta quelque chose...  
- Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça !  
Don ne put s'empêcher de sourire et même de rire.  
- Tu es horrible.  
- Je sais. Mais c'était tellement tentant !  
- Tu as un sens de l'humour abominable !  
Charlie saisit un oreiller pour l'abattre sur son frère, mais celui-ci reprit soudain ses caresses en même temps qu'il venait doucement embrasser son oreille, ce qui réduisit sa volonté à néant. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir toute son attention, Don murmura:  
- Je t'aime, Charlie. Je t'aime et j'ai envie de toi. »  
Et dans un mouvement plus brutal, il enleva le dernier morceau de tissu qui recouvrait le corps de son frère.  
Ses mains semblèrent soudain être partout; sur son dos, son torse, ses jambes, ses fesses. Le jeune homme sentait en même temps les doigts de son frère, de son amant maintenant, aller et venir sur son sexe, sans répit, avec une fièvre contagieuse. Avide de découvrir le corps de Don, en entier, il entreprit alors de le débarrasser de tout ce qui lui restait de vêtements. Et lorsque Don se retrouva nu contre lui, lorsque leurs sexes entrèrent en contact, alors il eut l'impression d'imploser. Son aîné sentait son envie grandir, grandir... Il ne voulait plus que Charlie. Mais une dernière crainte le freinait encore, et le jeune homme le perçut. Il savait quelle question c'était, parce qu'il se l'était lui-même parfois posé.  
« Je ne suis pas en porcelaine, Don.  
Son frère embrassa l'extrémité de son épaule en chuchotant:  
- Aucun de nous ne doit souffrir, jamais.  
Charlie sourit, repoussa légèrement son amant, et se pencha hors du lit pour attraper quelque chose dans son sac. Le policier s'étrangla de surprise en voyant ce qu'il tenait à la main, avant d'esquisser un sourire.  
- Comment se fait-il que tu aies un tel truc avec toi ?  
- Paraîtrai-je arrogant si je te dis que j'ai toujours espéré pouvoir en arriver là un jour ?  
Il secoua la tête.  
- Non. Mais tu veux que je te dise ? Je crois que tu as grandi, beaucoup plus que moi.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu as le courage d'assumer tes désirs.  
- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire à ton avis ? »  
Puis sans un mot de plus, il dévissa lentement le bouchon du petit tube avant de verser le gel froid sur ses doigts qui allèrent ensuite caresser le sexe de son frère. Don frémit à ce contact qui ressemblait presque à une douche écossaise. Lentement, il enduisit son membre; il voulait le faire lui-même, le sentir prêt, vibrant contre lui avant de vibrer en lui. Et tout à coup, il sentit un toucher froid contre ses fesses: son frère avait lui aussi pris un peu de ce gel glacé. Il le sentit qui le préparait, introduisant un doigt, puis deux, dans son intimité. Charlie n'avait jamais connu ce contact, et une légère douleur s'éveilla en lui avant qu'il n'arrive à se relaxer.  
Soudain, Don l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de le faire basculer sur le côté et de passer derrière lui. Il le voulait ainsi, ni sous lui ni sur lui, mais contre lui, pour qu'ils ne puissent plus faire qu'un. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur sa nuque, sa mains vint caresser ses cuisses, et lentement, il le pénétra. Charlie ne put s'empêcher un instant de se crisper; mais l'endorphine fit son effet, et la souffrance s'effaça.  
L'aîné ferma les yeux, profitant d'un instant de répit. Puis, naturellement, il entama de langoureux va-et-vient, laissant remonter peu à peu la pression. Charlie était là, contre lui, respirant, vivant, vibrant. Il était prisonnier de sa chair. Et alors que ses pensées se perdaient, il vint heurter la prostate de son amant dans un mouvement un peu plus brusque. « Don ! »  
L'exclamation n'avait rien d'un cri de souffrance. C'était au contraire un long gémissement, qui se renouvela au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait. Taquin, Don ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser passionnément son frère dans le cou et de laisser une marque rouge sur la peau claire. Puis sa main vint saisir celle du jeune homme pour l'amener à se poser sur son érection et à se caresser. Ses doigts posés sur les siens, il lui donnait le rythme. Piégé entre deux sources de sensations, Charlie était envahi par des vagues de plaisir successives et qui allaient crescendo. Puis tout à coup, il entendit le premier gémissement de Don. C'était un gémissement d'abandon, un cri qui ne signifiait qu'une chose: son aîné commençait à ne plus rien maîtriser... Et il voulut l'entendre encore, cette plainte hors de contrôle. Laissant Don continuer de le caresser, il posa sa main sur ses fesses, ondulant du bassin, amenant son frère à passer sa jambe sur les siennes pour qu'il l'enveloppe, pour qu'ils se rapprochent... Avant qu'un autre coup contre sa prostate ne lui arrache un nouveau cri.  
Don se mouvait langoureusement, mais toujours plus profondément en lui. Il y avait une véritable patience amoureuse, un pur érotisme dans ses gestes. Déjà il sentait entre ses doigts les quelques gouttes qui perlaient du sexe de son cadet, et il les étala sur la chair brûlante avec son pouce. Puis lorsque la pression monta dans ses veines, il se mit à accélérer, sans violence. Les gémissements de Charlie se multiplièrent, ce qui le rendit plus fou encore. Et lorsqu'il entendit son frère crier son nom, lorsqu'il sentit le liquide chaud se déverser sur ses doigts, il eut la sensation d'imploser, ou d'exploser, il ne savait même plus... Quelle importance ? Il jouit comme jamais, crispé, envahi, les sens affolés. Il eut l'impression de se perdre hors de la réalité, pendant un long moment, et il ne reprit contact avec celle-ci que lorsque son frère se retourna et le prit dans ses bras.  
« Eh ! Tu pleures ?  
- C'est rien, c'est nerveux, fit-il en s'essuyant les yeux.  
C'était la vérité. L'orgasme l'avait terrassé, jusqu'à lui arracher des larmes. Charlie caressa sa joue en souriant.  
- Oserais-je supputer que tu ne regrettes rien ?  
Incapable de parler, partagé entre peur et bonheur, la gorge nouée, Don hocha la tête. Le jeune homme l'attira contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.  
Don entendit à peine la remarque de son frère, tout occupé qu'il était à réfléchir, les yeux fixés sur la lumière déclinante du jour. Puis brusquement, il prit une décision et se leva.  
- On va à San Diego ! Fit-il d'un ton joyeux.  
Puis il s'empara de son sac et disparut dans la salle de bains. Charlie en resta interloqué.  
- Tu veux aller à San Diego... maintenant ?  
- C'est bien demain que ton congrès commence, non ? Fit le policier depuis l'autre pièce.  
- Oui mais... Conduire de nuit, jusqu'ici ça ne nous a pas trop réussi.  
- Tout se passera bien... » Fut la seule chose qu'il parvînt à entendre avant que l'eau ne se mette à couler.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Don conduisait, appliqué, les yeux fixés sur la route obscure.  
Charlie contemplait la nuit, perdu dans ses pensées. De temps à autre il jetait un coup d'oeil à son frère, puis regardait à nouveau droit devant lui.  
Fort de ses neuf heures de sommeil, l'aîné des Epps n'était pas fatigué et ne flanchait pas. Ces quelques heures passées à rouler l'avaient détendu. Maintenant ils allaient bientôt arriver à San Diego. Déjà les lueurs de la ville apparaissaient loin devant eux.  
Il n'était que dix heures du soir. Ils auraient tout le temps d'arriver, de s'installer à l'hôtel, et son petit frère pourrait se reposer avant d'aller à l'ouverture du congrès qui avait lieu le lendemain matin.  
« Don ?  
La voix de Charlie interrompit le fil de ses pensées.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant que je bosserai ?  
- Cogiter.  
- Tu ne vas pas faire que ça pendant trois jours ?  
- Non. J'irai aussi prendre le soleil, manger des glaces et voir un ou deux ex-collègues.  
Il regarda le jeune mathématicien.  
- Charlie... Tu te doutes bien que si nous voulons continuer dans cette voie, il va nous falloir trouver un mode de fonctionnement, nous fixer des règles. Et puis... il y a un tas de choses auxquelles je... nous devrons nous préparer.  
- J'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile.  
- Je sais Charlie. Je ne te demande pas de faire toutes les réponses à ma place. De toute façon tu me connais: je suis trop fonceur pour abandonner à la première difficulté.  
- C'est vrai.  
Don posa sa main sur le genou de son frère.  
- J'y arriverai petit frère. Pour toi, j'y arriverai. »

* * *

Voilà !! C'est mon petit cadeau de Noël à tous ceux qui me lisent. J'aurais pu le mettre en ligne après les vacances, mais j'ai pas voulu vous faire ça quand même.

Qu'avez-vous donc pensé de ce petit lemon ? Vos avis m'intéressent, car je ne vous cache pas que j'y ai passé pas mal de temps (faut dire que je ne peux bosser que le soir).

Pour la suite, je ne vous dis rien... Je suis encore en train de peaufiner tout ça...

A bientôt !!


	4. Un homme à bout de force

**Rating:** 18/ M / NC-17

**Disclaimer:** tous les personnages appartiennent à... une seconde, je ne trouve plus le générique... M... c'est quoi déjà ? Bon, en tout cas ils ne sont pas à moi (ça se saurait !)

**Notes de moi:** Je vous préviens... Voilà ce qu'on appelle une fin en queue de poisson. En fait, c'est une fin ouverte, étant donné que j'ai longtemps hésité à continuer ou non. Mais il paraît qu'il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses...

**ATTENTION !!!!** Cette histoire comporte de l'inceste, avec LEMON yaoi à la clé (chapitre 3). Après ça, moi je décline toute responsabilité.

* * *

_Les normes.  
Curieuses lois qui ne sont écrites nulle part et qui pourtant sont présentes partout. Elles existent, elles ont toujours existé, comme une sauvegarde ou une menace; c'est une question de point de vue. Elle sont là, on ne peut les ignorer sans se faire exclure de de telle ou telle société. Les normes ont leur utilité; elles fixent des limites à une masse de presque six milliards d'individus. Pourquoi presque six milliards alors que nous sommes beaucoup plus ? Parce qu'il doit bien y avoir un autre demi-milliard qui ne les respecte pas.  
Ce qui me fait dire que ce sont des règles utiles mais souvent erronées, c'est le fait que tous les groupes sociaux, toutes les sociétés depuis les tribus de la forêt amazonienne jusqu'aux poids lourds de la démographie, l'Inde et la Chine, ont trouvé le moyen d'en avoir des différentes. Ce qui est interdit au Nord ne l'est pas au Sud, les tabous de l'Orient ne sont pas ceux de l'Occident. Les individualistes admettent ceci, les collectivistes tolèrent cela... Et si une de ces lois semble peut-être universelle, n'importe quel anthropologue nous citera l'exemple sorti du fin fond de la planète, d'une tribu, d'un village qui ne l'appliquera pas, qui ne la connaîtra pas.  
Pour moi, si une règle sociale est naturellement, biologiquement liée à l'humain, alors elle devrait se retrouver chez chacun d'entre nous, dans toute l'humanité, sans exceptions, tout comme Pi vérifie toujours le rapport entre la circonférence d'un cercle et son diamètre. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors c'est qu'il peut en être autrement._

_Voilà ce que moi j'ai découvert. Maintenant j'ai envie de te dire que c'est à toi de trouver les réponses qui te conviennent, même si elles diffèrent des miennes. Nous sommes tous libres._

_Ne médite pas trop quand même._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Charlie_

Durant son petit déjeuner, Don avait lu et relu la lettre que son frère lui avait laissé avant de partir travailler. Un tel raisonnement reflétait tout à fait son côté scientifique obsessionnel. Mais il ne résolvait qu'une partie du problème.  
Don Epps n'avait jamais été très porté sur la religion. Petit, ses parents lui avaient donné ainsi qu'à son frère, une éducation teintée de préceptes religieux sur le respect, l'amour du prochain, ce genre de choses... Mais ils n'avaient jamais insisté lorsque les deux frères s'étaient détachés de toute foi. Don ne croyait en aucun dieu à cause de son boulot, Charlie, à cause des sciences. Et pourtant... Pourtant, il était bien assis dans cette église catholique, ancienne, une merveille d'architecture extraordinairement paisible. Il y était, parce que c'était l'un des seuls endroits d'une ville cosmopolite où un être humain pouvait avoir la paix. Pas de bruits, pas de cris; il n'y avait que silence.  
Ce qui l'avait amené là... Ce qui le préoccupait, ce n'était ni le jugement de la croix de bois accrochée au mur, ni la porte du confessionnal désespérément ouverte et qui semblait le narguer.  
« _Comment vivre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours sans pouvoir avouer à personne que je suis heureux ?_ »  
« _Comment résister aux pressions de tous concernant une vie amoureuse inexistante à leurs yeux ?_ »  
« _Comment regarder papa dans les yeux et lui dire qu'il ne nous verra jamais mariés, qu'il n'aura jamais de petits-enfants ? _»  
En bref, et c'était la question de millions de gens.  
« _Comment rester apparemment célibataire à vie sans paraître suspect aux yeux d'autrui ?_ »

_Ce ne sont que des règles_, semblait lui murmurer la voix de Charlie. _Ce ne sont que des comportements, adoptés par la majorité et élevés aux rang de parcours obligatoires. Rien au monde n'oblige quelqu'un à se marier, à exhiber compagnes ou compagnons, à avoir des enfants si ça ne le rend pas heureux._  
Le problème, c'était que ce schéma, le monde le lui avait appris dès sa naissance. Et il est très difficile, à trente-cinq ans, de remettre en question la quasi-totalité d'une existence. Pourrait-il évoluer sans la reconnaissance des autres ? Pourrait-il être heureux sans jamais chérir d'enfant ? Son amour pour Charlie lui suffirait-il pour vivre pendant quarante ans comme ça ?  
Des questions, trop de questions...

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Tµv est le tenseur énergie-impulsion et gµvR est le tenseur d'Einstein... »  
Charlie ne put s'empêcher de bailler tout en jouant avec son stylo. A cause de leur sieste prolongée de la veille, il avait mal dormi, et en plus, le programme avait bouleversé: les conférences sur la cosmologie et les calculs matriciels avaient vu leurs horaires être échangés pour une raison de retards d'avion. Du coup, il se retrouvait à potasser, comme au lycée, quelque chose qu'il connaissait presque par coeur depuis longtemps. Et ici, plus question de s'endormir tranquillement près du radiateur. Ç'aurait été très mal vu.  
Par contre, Charlie pouvait laisser ses pensées vagabonder librement. Et il songeait à son frère, ni plus ni moins. Il savait qu'en dépit de toutes ses dénégations, Don était sûrement en train de ressasser un tas de questions, des questions auxquelles lui avait déjà répondu, parce qu'il se les était posé depuis longtemps. La seule chose à faire, malheureusement, c'était de le laisser seul, car rien au monde ne pourrait lui apporter les solutions sur un plateau. Don n'était pas du genre à s'approprier les réponses des autres pour se sentir mieux; c'était un esprit farouchement indépendant.  
Alors Charlie décida de laisser la journée s'écouler.

o0o0o0o0o0o

L'agent du F.B.I. était étendu sur son lit, dans le noir, les mains croisées sur son ventre, les yeux perdus dans le vide.  
« Don ? »  
Ce fut sans surprise que la porte de communication entre les deux chambres de la suite s'ouvrit sur son frère. Le jeune homme pénétra tout doucement dans la pièce obscure. Un rapide coup d'oeil le renseigna sur le fait que son aîné ne dormait pas.  
« Il est presque huit heures. Tu veux sortir manger un morceau ? »  
Aucune réponse.  
« Don, ça va ?  
Le mathématicien vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Sa présence ramena le policier à la réalité.  
- Oui, ça va.  
Il tendit la main et alluma sa lampe de chevet. A la vue de son frère il sentit son coeur se regonfler d'espoir. Comment se faisait-il qu'il doutait autant lorsque le jeune homme n'était pas là ?  
- Tu m'as manqué, fit-il simplement.  
Charlie eut un sourire. Il se pencha vers son aîné et l'embrassa avec tendresse.  
- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal à suivre un calcul matriciel de ma vie que cet après-midi.  
Il posa une main sur les siennes.  
- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?  
Don hocha à peine la tête. En vérité il avait eu l'esprit occupé toute la journée. Difficile de jouer la comédie dans ces conditions.  
- Oh Don !  
Et Charlie se pencha pour prendre son grand frère dans ses bras. Ce dernier s'agrippa à lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, submergé par une vague d'émotion. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis Charlie fit doucement:  
- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour ce serait moi qui te consolerais.  
Il se redressa, embrassa son aîné sur le front et lui prit la main pour le tirer hors du lit.  
- Allez, on sort. Ca te fera du bien. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Après un dîner rapide dans un restaurant chinois (Don avait décidé d'arrêter les pizzas après un sermon de son médecin), les deux frères allèrent se promener sur la jetée. La nuit n'existait presque plus tant il y avait de lumières, de néons, de phares... L'éternelle fête foraine, semblable à celle de Los Angeles, illuminait l'obscurité sans interruptions.  
Aucun d'eux n'avait parlé depuis près d'un kilomètre. Ils s'étaient contentés de déambuler le long de la plage pendant un long moment, bras dessus bras dessous. Et maintenant... Maintenant, Don se tenait à l'extrémité de la jetée, debout sur l'un des murets, et contemplait l'océan devant lui, les mains dans ses poches. Et il n'avait toujours pas lâché un mot.  
Au bout d'un moment, Charlie se décida à le rejoindre. Il grimpa lui aussi sur le mur et vint poser son menton sur l'épaule de son frère.  
« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?  
- Tu te souviens de cette chanson que maman nous chantait quand on était petits ? Tu avais trois ou quatre ans.  
- Elle nous la chantait durant l'hiver, non ?  
- Oui. Même petit, tu étais toujours frigorifié. Les premiers temps, c'était elle qui te serrait dans ses bras. Puis quand tu as commencé à te balader partout, tu la quittais pour venir contre moi.  
- J'avais déjà repéré le fait que tu étais une vraie bouillotte vivante.  
Don eut un sourire, puis continua.  
- Au début elle était étonnée que tu la quittes, toi qu'on protégeait toujours. Puis finalement, ça la faisait sourire de voir qu'on s'aimait tant que ça.  
Il y eut un silence. Charlie leva les yeux et contempla les étoiles.  
- Tu crois qu'il reste une parcelle d'elle dans l'univers ?  
- Tu as vraiment un sens de la poésie très particulier.  
- Désolé.  
Mais le policier n'y pensait déjà plus.  
- Quand on était gosses, notre complicité a toujours à la fois amusé et effrayé maman. Il y avait entre nous une forme de fusion qui lui faisait toujours peur.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te tarabuste autant ?  
Don soupira puis demanda:  
- Que crois-tu qu'elle penserait de nous aujourd'hui ?  
- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai regardé trop de films pleins de faux beaux sentiments pour pouvoir te donner une réponse objective.  
- On n'est pas dans un film Charlie.  
- Je sais. C'est ça qui est terrible.  
Brusquement, les frissons le reprirent. Don le sentit trembler sur son épaule.  
- Tu veux qu'on rentre ?  
- Non, ça va.  
Le jeune mathématicien s'assit cependant sur le bord de la jetée, les jambes dans le vide au-dessus de la mer, vite imité par son frère. Le policier, la tête penchée, contempla pendant un long moment les vagues qui venaient doucement s'écraser sur les pierres, puis croisa les mains sur ses genoux pliés.  
- Je m'en fous, dit-il soudain.  
- De quoi ?  
- De tout. Du secret inhérent à notre choix. De ce qu'on pensera de ma vie amoureuse, d'être catalogué comme célibataire incurable. De regarder papa avec un poids au coeur, de ne jamais avoir d'enfants. J'ai joué à celui qui avait peur, mais c'était des conneries. Je voulais surtout ne pas trop prendre mes désirs pour des réalités. Si j'avais vraiment eu un problème avec tout ça, je serais allé voir un psy depuis longtemps. Alors maintenant je n'ai pas le droit de me défiler sous prétexte que cette histoire est tordue. Je suis tordu, moi aussi; et je ne me taisais que pour mieux te respecter. Si nous voulons la même chose, alors je suis le plus heureux des hommes et je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre.  
Charlie écouta sa confession sans dire un mot, le coeur battant. Puis il rit doucement.  
- Quoi ?  
- En sommes, tu voulais encore me protéger.  
- Durant toute ma vie, je n'ai su faire que ça.  
Le jeune homme se rapprocha de son aîné.  
- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens... Un jour, après une affaire, tu m'as avoué que tant qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire, tu étais inépuisable, mais que dès que tout étais fini tu restais abattu, vidé, épuisé.  
Don le regarda, étonné qu'il se souvienne de ça.  
- Tu as beau jouer les durs, les indestructibles, je sais très bien qui tu es, Don. Le grand, le leader, le guide que tu es ne doit jamais craquer, en tout cas pas devant témoins. Les gens comptent sur toi et ne veulent pas d'un chef chancelant.  
Comment démentir la vérité ?  
- C'est peut-être cruel, mais je voudrais être le premier à te voir chanceler, savoir que tu es aussi humain que n'importe qui. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu peux trembler, que la vie n'est pas qu'un jeu où plus rien ne t'émeut ni ne te surprend. J'ai presque trente et un ans, et ce dont j'ai besoin aujourd'hui, c'est d'un Don amoureux et non plus d'un Don infaillible. Je suis grand, depuis longtemps, et à part dans un champ de tir, je peux me protéger tout seul.  
- Je vais avoir du mal à décrocher.  
- Lâche-toi Don. Sois toi-même ! Je veux voir ton côté tordu; je veux voir tout ce que je ne connais pas encore de toi. Laisse tomber ton masque, je veux te connaître sans.  
Doucement, Charlie prit le visage de son frère entre ses mains.  
- Je n'ai plus besoin que tu sois invincible, j'ai besoin que tu sois heureux. »  
A ces mots, Don craqua. C'était idiot, ce n'était rien d'autres que quelques phrases. Mais Charlie l'avait si bien mis à jour, si bien compris. Son père lui répétait souvent qu'il avait le droit de souffrir, comme n'importe qui, qu'il avait le droit de pleurer même.  
Sauf que personne ne l'avait plus vu pleurer depuis des décennies.  
Et là encore, malgré tout ce que venait de lui dire son petit frère, il se retenait toujours. Ses yeux se portèrent sur l'horizon, son regard se fit vague. La méthode était invariable: depuis le temps il savait comment faire pour ne laisser passer aucune larme. Charlie le vit, et il vint se coller contre lui, son front posé sur son épaule.  
« Je t'aime Don. »  
Et elle fut libérée. Et elle eut enfin le droit de couler, la première larme. Elle chuta longuement le long de son visage avant de tomber, avant d'exploser sur le sol. L'instant de faiblesse aurait pu s'arrêter là. Mais cette première perle de chagrin fut bientôt suivie par ses sœurs, restées trop longtemps prisonnières. Le grand frère essaya bien de se retenir, mais le fait de mettre sa main devant ses lèvres ne les a jamais empêché de trembler. Il tenta tout pour endiguer ce flot, leva les yeux vers les étoiles, luttant contre la gravité qui attirait ses larmes vers la terre.  
« _Tu as le droit de pleurer._ »  
« _Chaque goutte qui mouille ta peau est comme une de tes peurs qui disparaîtra bientôt_. »  
« _Tu as le droit d'avoir mal_. »  
Et Dieu seul savait qu'il avait mal. Oh oui ! Cette première larme était scorbutique: elle avait rouvert toutes les vieilles blessures d'un homme qui jusqu'ici n'attendait plus grand-chose de la vie, un homme désabusé, presque absent. Et enfin les sanglots résonnèrent: pour l'amour de son frère, pour sa mère, pour tous ceux qu'il n'avait pas su sauver. Pour les nuits sombres, pour l'appartement froid, pour sa peur de la solitude. Son visage se cacha entre ses bras croisés, mais son cadet détruisit cet abri, saisissant sa main et la serrant entre les siennes. Don ne s'effondrerait pas dans ses bras, il le savait, mais ces pleurs étaient déjà beaucoup pour lui. Alors il respecta son chagrin, il respecta son silence et se contenta de croiser ses doigts avec les siens.  
En attendant des jours meilleurs qui ne tarderaient peut-être pas.

o0o0o0o0o0o

_Usé par l'avenir  
Usé par un meilleur qui ressemble au pire  
Et oui, ça fait mal au coeur !  
Usé par l'ironie  
Qui tua ma jeunesse  
Usé par la comédie  
Usé par les promesses  
Usé par la folie  
Usé par le dégoût  
Usé d'être incompris  
De marcher à genoux  
D'avoir fui l'aventure  
D'avoir fui la beauté.  
Te voilà qui revient  
Te voilà toi mon frère  
Qui me dit « Prends ma main. »  
« Marchons vers la lumière. »_

_Et le coeur plein d'espoir  
Et le coeur infini  
On oublie qu'il fait noir  
Alors enfin on vit.  
Et loin de leurs tambours  
Et loin de l'inhumain  
On redevient fou à chaque matin.  
Un jour on s'est aimé  
Et ce jour c'est demain  
Un jour d'humanité  
Un jour d'humain._

**Damien Saez**

* * *

Goodbye and farewell. Non, pas farewell ! Car aucune de nos fanfics n'est une fin en soi, n'est-ce pas ? Au contraire...

En espérant vous avoir comblé(e)s

Votre dévouée

Aliyela


End file.
